1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scanning sonar system and more particularly to a scanning sonar system which is usable advantageously by amateur and professional fishermen but which is also usable for navigational and other purposes. The system displays accurate, reliable, detailed and readily interpreted information as to regions which underlie and surround the path of movement of a boat. It is readily controllable for displaying information as to regions of particular interest and provides excellent performance while being relatively inexpensive and economically manufacturable.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Sonar systems have been heretofore provided in which bursts of ultrasonic energy are periodically transmitted under water with signals derived from echoes being applied to a cathode ray tube to produce indications on the screen thereof. Such systems have been used advantageously for ascertaining the depth to the bottom which underlies the body of water in which the boat is traveling and they have been used with some degree of success in locating fish. However, the accuracy of such systems has left much to be desired and there have also been problems with reliability. The systems have also been generally quite expensive.